


Costumes and Coaxing

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [31]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Amy convinces Sophie to go trick-or-treating.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Halloween'.
Relationships: Amy Foster & Sophie Foster (Keeper of the Lost Cities)
Series: Keeptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Costumes and Coaxing

"Soybean? Are you going to trick or treat with us?" Amy's father asked.

"No," Sophie muttered, not looking up from her book.

"It'll be fun," Amy urged, partly because she didn't want to be by herself and partly because she thought Sophie would like it, too. And why would anyone  _ read  _ when they could get candy? "You can always read more tomorrow, y'know. 'Specially a boring book like that one." 

"The Lord of the Rings is  _ not  _ boring!" Sophie shot back. "Plus, I don't even have a costume. High schoolers don't really dress up."

"Yeah, but you're not even eleven yet," Amy pointed out, adjusting her cat ears. "And it's more fun with other kids around. Please?" 

Trick or treating with just her dad would be  _ boring _ . He'd try to stop her after the first handful of houses, even though that wouldn't get them to the street with really good decorations and she'd get barely any candy. There wouldn't be anyone swap candy with afterwards, either. And she  _ knew  _ that Sophie would have fun. 

"It'll be good for you to get some fresh air, Sophie," Amy's mother urged. 

"Fine," Sophie agreed, setting down her book. "But I still don't have a costume."

"You can wear my fairy wings from last year," Amy suggested, grinning as she imagined her sister with glittery wings on.

" _ No. _ "

"Hold on a sec…." Amy's father suggested. "Let me go raid my closet."

Ten minutes later, a miniscule Sherlock Holmes and a grinning cat that looked quite a bit like Marty set off down the street together, their father not far behind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT. I FINISHED POSTING ALL OF MY KEEPTOBER FICS!  
> Thank you to anyone who read one fic, or a few, or all of them - especially if you commented, which really makes my day.


End file.
